bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Meow Meow Fuzzyface
Meow Meow Fuzzyface is''' an LAPD officer. He is a minor, recurring character in BoJack Horseman. ''His first appearance was in the pilot, in [[Season 1|'Season 1]]. Physical Appearance Fuzzyface 'bears resemblance to a snowshoe cat. He has patches of dark brown, light brown and white fur all over his body and his eyes are violet with black pupils. He is seen wearing a dark navy police uniform with police badges. The uniform consists of a collared button-down shirt with front pockets, white undershirt, dress pants, and black dress shoes. He wears a gun holster and walkie-talkie belt around his waist. Personality Through a heated debate, his colleagues concluded that he is a loose cannon, but he gets results, rather than how '''Fuzzyface '''had earlier described himself; like a renegade. However, he is shown to be gullible and easily fooled, notably when Todd Chavez tricks him into thinking that the runaway food chicken Becca he was pursuing is Todd's wife, although he does recognize that he was tricked a short time later. Fuzzyface also shows disappointment in the law system, due to it being too strict and, "''not letting him have any fun." Background Season 1 '''Meow Meow Fuzzyface makes a cameo in the background when BoJack kicks Princess Carolyn out of his car in BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One. Fuzzyface makes his first speaking role at the end of Live Fast, Diane Nguyen, when he and his partner arrest Todd Chavez for his involvement in the unlawful "Boreanaz House" tourist business and illegal money laundering. Afterward, he is shown chasing down a woman with a police baton. In Our A-Story is a "D" Story, after Mr. Peanutbutter admits to stealing the "D" ''in the Hollywood sign to show it to his girlfriend Diane, news anchor Tom shows live footage of the police cat telling the L.A.P.D.'s viewpoint on the scandal. He yells: "The day they make love a crime is the day I turn in my badge!" and then turns around to give Mr. Peanutbutter an approving hug. In ''Horse Majeure, Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface pulls up Mr. Peanutbutter's car for chasing a mail truck at high speed, but he giggles and casually tells him that the truck pulled right next to him, so he had to do it. The officer decides to let him go with only a warning since he's a big fan, but then another mail truck passes by, taunting the dog, and a furious Mr. Peanutbutter immediately speeds up to go after it, while Fuzzyface puts on the sirens and chases the barking dog on his police motorcycle. Later on, it is revealed that Mr. Peanutbutter got his driver's license suspended for three months. Season 2 Officer Fuzzyface 'comes back in ''Yesterdayland, along with his police partner, Mr. Peanutbutter and his lawyer, to investigate the theme park created by Todd, for the cease-and-desist letter made by the Walt Disney Company. The officer makes his first major appearance in the episode Chickens, where he is put in charge of tracking down a poultry company's food-chicken that escaped from a truck on the way to the slaughterhouse. During his investigation, he goes to Mr. Peanutbutter's house where he interrogates Todd Chavez once again, with his supposed wife "Becca," ''who was actually the missing chicken in a bathrobe. Not recognizing the chicken, he explores around the house to look for clues. A while later, Todd claims he's going away in his car to take the ''134 route with his wife Becca, his teenage daughter Irving and his maid, Diane, to go visit the beach. Fuzzyface then remembers that the 134 doesn't go towards the beach and dramatically, finally, realizes that "Becca" was actually the fugitive chicken. He then calls Irving's mother, Kelsey Jannings, to inform her that her car is harboring three criminals along with her daughter. He promises that they'll bring her child back home dead or alive, much to Kelsey's horror who was screaming, "Alive! Alive!" Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface is ready to give chase, until the Police Chief slams open the door, warns him that he needs a warrant first and then tells him that he's a loose cannon. Fuzzyface then argues with her and the other officers if he's actually a loose cannon, for quite a long time. They end up concluding that he is indeed a loose cannon, but he gets results and so, the chief gives him the authorization to give chase to the fugitives. As Todd, Diane, and Irving escape the Gentle Farm, the police officer succeeds in capturing them by blocking the road. He brings them to the police station to have them incarcerated until BoJack announces that all charges will have to be dropped on account of him being a celebrity. Fuzzyface agrees that he is indeed famous and lets them all go free, much to sergeant Stone's anger who breaks a chair and leaves. Meow Meow Fuzzyface makes a brief cameo in Higher Love, staring at a dog when Mr. Peanutbutter is looking for a new job. Season 3 In BoJack Kills, Fuzzyface along with two other police officers, mistakenly arrest BoJack and Diane for the murder of a female orca whale called Nadia. He makes many whale puns and tells them that they became prime suspects in a case he likes to call: "Black and White and Dead All Over, A Whale Of a Crime: An Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface Mystery" The police cat interrogates them, but Diane blurts out that they have rights and he asks her specifically what rights she is referring to. Diane doesn't answer, then pulls out her phone. Fuzzyface hopes that she isn't looking up her rights, but she denies it, then immediately reminds him that he can't detain them unless they're under arrest and the cat pouts that because of everyone's stupid rights, he never gets any fun. ]] Near the end of the episode, he saves BoJack and Diane by capturing and arresting Ritchie Osbourne. He reveals to Diane that they managed to locate them thanks to her Twitter account linked to her phone's location since they've been tracking her tweets all night. Season 4 In ''Commence Fracking, Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface pulls up Ralph Stilton and his girlfriend, Princess Carolyn, who was desperate to have sexual intercourse during her heat period in order to get pregnant. Unfortunately, instead of giving the ticket right away, the officer starts stalling by asking if 36 is below or above the speed limit, 35, since he's no mathematician. Fuzzyface then gets startled and pulls out his gun when he hears Princess Carolyn's watch "Harvey Fierstein"'s voice. He asks who else is hidden in the car, but she furiously screams at the officer to stop talking and to just give them the ticket fast, so he ends up arresting them. Once inside the police car, Princess Carolyn gets an idea. She confirms that Ralph's lawyer is the best and then starts having sex with his boyfriend on the backseats. She apologizes to the officer as he irately orders them to stop it at once and that he'll write them for "lewd, crude and partially nude" ''conduct. He then sobs and yells to stop ignoring him as he lets out a scream. Season 5 In [[Ancient History|''Ancient History]], He is seen disguising himself as a teenager to catch drug dealers when Hollyhock and BoJack go looking for drugs after Hollyhock dumps the pills for BoJack's back pain medication down the drain. Season 6 In ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', Fuzzyface is seen briefly in a flashback at the hospital after Sarah Lynn's death. He questions BoJack on her death but quickly stops him from saying more information. Memorable Quotes Season 2 Chickens ---- '''Fuzzyface: '''So, we know the chicken crossed the road. But the real mystery is... why?" ---- '''Fuzzyface: Fuzzyface. Meow Meow Fuzzyface. ---- Season 3 BoJack Kills ---- Fuzzyface: Oh, I never get to do anything fun. ---- Fuzzyface: Killer Whale or should I say KILLED Whale. ---- Relationships * Unnamed family * Police Chief (Superior Officer) * Other colleagues on Police Force Episode Appearances Season 1 *''BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One (cameo)'' *''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen (first speaking role)'' *''Our A-Story is a "D" Story'' *''Horse Majeure'' Season 2 *''Yesterdayland'' *''Chickens '' *''Higher Love (cameo)'' Season 3 *''BoJack Kills '' Season 4 *''Commence Fracking'' Season 5 *''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos (cameo)'' *''Ancient History'' Season 6 * ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'''' (flashback)'' * ''Nice While It Lasted'' Trivia * Fuzzyface's fur pattern appears to be that of a chocolate seal bicolor, giving him the appearance of a snowshoe breed of cat. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive